Hero For Fun
by equach
Summary: I just want to add One Punch Man to Madoka Magica and make a story about Madoka being cute and awesome. Mostly awesome. I own none of this. [UPDATE] If you all want a sequel, I'll do it if there is a lot of reviews and comments on what you think of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Homura Akemi, a magical girl, uses all that she got to defeat the ultimate witch known as Walpurgisnacht. Many rocket launchers and missiles aimed at the beast, but they proved to be too little. Homura was pushed back into a bunch of debris looking really helpless at this point.

...

One-Punch Man intro begins and then ends.

...

Our hero Saitama is currently watching some television while his disciple Genos is washing the dishes. The hero is watching one of his favorite shows, Princess Tutu, until suddenly a news reporter interrupted his episode.

"Breaking News, a heavy storm hits Mitakihara Town and anywhere near the city. We advice everyone to evacuate this very moment.", said the reporter.

"I'm missing my favorite show for this. Oh bother.", said Saitama.

"Sensei, Mitakihara Town is near our apartment.", said Genos.

"Really?"

"It is hard to miss and I don't think we even tried looking for it.", said Genos.

The bald hero looked outside of his window and saw Walpurgisnacht causing a huge mess from afar. Saitama just brushes it off and sighed in disbelief.

"Doesn't seem like a big deal. Then again, that monster might be the reason why I'm missing Princess Tutu.", said Saitama.

"Sensei. Shall we leave at this moment?", asked Genos.

"Might as well.", said Saitama.

The hero changed into his super hero suit and went out of the door. His disciple followed and turned off the lights and television before doing so. The walk wasn't that bad, though the two heroes are wet.

When they finally confront Walpurgisnacht, Genos took a step back while Saitama just stood there picking his nose. The witch being roaring and throw some random stuff at the two. The two heroes then dodge like a boss and ran after the witch.

...

Madoka Kaname ran to Homura who was wounded in her fight against Walpurgisnacht. Homura was shocked to even see Madoka appear in her weaken state. Wishing that she would leave her to be safe.

"Madoka! Please, get away from here.", said Homura.

"Its fine Homura-chan. You don't have to suffer anymore. I know what my wish would be.", said Madoka.

"No! Please don't!", cried Homura.

"Ah. You finally know what to wish for. Please Madoka, tell me your wish. It can be anything you desire.", said Kyubey.

Madoka took a deep breath and looked at the incubator. Homura is stuck watching her mission fail again like most of her timelines. As Madoka begins to speak, a loud explosion occurred. Madoka looked around and saw a man running towards Walpurgisnacht.

That man was Saitama as he punches his way through the monster with Genos assisting him like a sidekick. When Saitama got really close to Walpurgisnacht, he throws out a punch and the witch exploded.

Walpurgisnacht was no more and defeated. Madoka could not believe her eyes that someone that doesn't look like a magical girl, defeating the most ultimate witch of all time. Homura just sat there looking shocked while Kyubey looked disappointed.

"I suppose this means that you don't want to make your wish anymore.", said Kyubey.

"Not at this moment. I got to see this.", said Madoka.

The pink haired girl ran toward to the man who had slain Walpurgisnacht, for she desires to know how can someone like him do such a thing. Madoka thought to herself that this man might show her a way to be useful with making contracts.

Meanwhile, Saitama looked disappointed that Walpurgisnacht was too easy for him. Genos just patted his master in the back and tries to cheer him up. It somewhat worked at the very least.

"Man, I can't believe I wasted my time for this. At least the storm cleared up.", said Saitama.

"Shall we get back home?", said Genos.

"Sure.", said Saitama.

"WAIT!", cried a voice.

"A girl?", asked Saitama.

Madoka ran to Saitama looking out of breath. The hero was surprised to see a girl trying to come up to him which is different than most of his fights. Basically it was rare for a girl to appear after a fight just for him.

"Uh, is there something I can help you with?", asked Saitama.

"Actually, I want to ask if you defeated that witch?", asked Madoka.

"That's what it was. I thought witches have broom sticks and pointy hats.", replied Saitama.

"Me too, but apparently it is one.", said Madoka.

"Anyways, I defeated it and let me tell you, it was too easy.", said Saitama.

"Too easy?", asked Madoka.

"Well it did keep throwing stuff at Genos and I which is something at the least. Then I just punched it. Though it couldn't stand my punch.", said Saitama.

"Your punch?", asked Madoka.

"If I may, sensei can defeat anyone with just one punch.", said Genos.

"Is it magic?", asked Madoka.

"Geez girl. You ask too many questions. I am able to do this with 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 swats, and ran 10 km everyday. I have to train really hard.", said Saitama.

"Wow. Just who are you?"

"I am Saitama. I'm a hero for fun."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Madoka Kaname."

"Well I'll be off.", said Saitama, "Let's go, Genos."

"Yes sensei.", replied Genos.

"Thank you for your help Saitama-san.", said Madoka.

The hero smiled as he walked home. This is one of those moments where he got some praise from someone. Genos notice this and was happy for his master. Madoka from afar gaze as the heroes as they left.

Madoka realize that if someone like Saitama can do it, so can her. The girl made her resolved that she will train herself to be able to protect everyone she cares about. She looked up to the sky and said.

"I will train hard like Saitama-san. Like Sayaka-chan, like Mami-san, like Kyoko-chan, and Homura-chan. I will train to protect all that I care about without contracts.", said Madoka.

From far away, Kyubey looked rather disappoint, if you can call it take since he can't feel anything. He basically failed at making a contract with Madoka. He thought to himself that there will always be a next time.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka started training the next day early in the morning. She woke up earlier than anyone in her family, got into her fitness clothing, and got out of the house. She warmed up with some stretches before she started running out 200 km.

At a park, she took a breather and then worked on 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, and 200 swats. Normally this would tire Madoka out, but Madoka's will to protect everything she loves kept her going. She would then get home for breakfast as her parents were surprised that Madoka tries working out.

At first they warned her that they should be aware of this first and Madoka apologies for not notifying them. They do, however, allow Madoka to keep on training since no harm was done.

Madoka does this every morning as her will kept her training. Slowly the girl got stronger and faster each day. Every time she got home, her parents always get the feeling that Madoka is changing. It was then one day they decided to point this out since its became apparent.

"Thanks Papa, your breakfast is always the best.", said Madoka.

"Your welcome Madoka.", said Tomohisa, the father, "But your mother and I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes?", asked Madoka.

"We notice that you changed.", said Junko.

"I don't think I notice. To be honest, I haven't really looked at the mirror lately.", said Madoka.

"Its just that...", said Tomohisa.

"On the contrary...", said Junko.

"Yes?", asked Madoka.

"Your hair is longer and I mean really long.", said Junko.

Madoka looked at her twin tails and finally notices that they really have grown. I mean, long enough to touch the ground. You could say that they became as long as her goddess form that would never happen in this story. If you are aware of what she looks like as a goddess.

"Wow. I can't believe its that long.", said Madoka.

"Well, its almost time for you to get to school.", said Tomohisa.

"Oh oh. Uh, bye papa, bye mama, bye Tatsuya.", said Madoka.

"Bye bye.", said Tatsuya, Madoka's baby brother.

Madoka ran out of the door very fast. Her training made her run as fast as a speeding bullet. She even accidently passed Hitomi without realizing it only to back up a bit to meet up with her.

"Wow Madoka, you changed.", said Hitomi.

"Thanks Hitomi-chan.", said Madoka, "All that training really did make me stronger. Maybe I might be like Saitama-san."

"Saitama-san?", asked Hitomi.

"Eh.", said Madoka, "Sorry. Its just someone I met before that inspired me to do this."

"I heard of him. He's a B-class hero of the Hero Association. Rumor has it that it only takes one punch to kill anyone. That's why some call him the One-Punch Man.", said Hitomi.

"That's so cool.", said Madoka, "Maybe I can team up with him."

"Oh my little Madoka is growing up so fast.", said Hitomi.

Madoka just giggled.

...

In the school library, Madoka went to the Hero Association website and looked for Saitama and his address. Since it was the last day of school, she could use her summer break to learn more about being a hero from him. Suddenly Homura appear behind her.

"Madoka. Can we talk for a moment?", asked Homura.

"Sure.", replied Madoka.

The two girls walked down a glass bridge hall and Homura moved farther from Madoka and turned around. She then brush her hair off and then glares at Madoka.

"If you think that you can find a way around the magical girl system just to fight witches, think again.", said Homura.

"But Homura-chan, I gotten stronger than I was before. Just last week, I stopped a burglar in the mall and I handled him quickly. I was surprised that I became bullet proof too. It was so weird.", replied Madoka.

"Even so, I don't need your help and it would be better if you stop trying to make yourself useful. You are not useless and there are people who care for you.", said Homura.

The raven haired girl then leaves while Madoka is in disbelief. The pink haired girl still plans on visiting Saitama after school. Madoka is aware of the risk that she is going to take, but this is what she wanted.

So after school, she headed to the address that she found in the website. Madoka was nervous since she haven't met Saitama since the Walpurgisnacht attack. She then approached to the door and knocked.

The door opened revealing Saitama in casual clothing. He doesn't seemed to recognize Madoka since, if you know him, he has a problem remembering people. Madoka looked at Saitama with an anxious looked and said.

"Hello Saitama-san. Remember me. Madoka Kaname.", said Madoka.

"Who?", asked Saitama.

"I didn't you would remember since it has been a while.", said Madoka.

"Is there anything you need from me? Cause right now I got a bathroom problem."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Its just this weird candy thing came out of nowhere and Genos went missing."

"Oh no. Its a grief seed.", cried Madoka, "I have to get in there."

"Eh."

Madoka rushed to the bathroom with Saitama and tries to enter the Witch Labyrinth. Saitama kept a blank expression as he was teleported to a multicolored world. When they got there, familiars spawn around them. The two then charged into battle, ending each familiar with one punch.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Genos is fighting a witch that looks like a giant toilet wearing a pair of panties. The cyborg shot out flames and punches the witch as it was slowly getting weaker. Then suddenly Genos heard gun shots as it aimed at the witch.

Appear Homura Akemi as she gracefully continued shooting the witch. Genos went to Homura to chat for a bit while Homura finds Genos very uninteresting.

"My name is Genos. I am a cyborg created by...", said Genos before being interrupted by the witch's attack.

"I got this handle cyborg.", said Homura.

"But I must assist you. This enemy is very dangerous.", said Genos.

"I am aware of that. That is why I ask you to leave"

"I don't think I can since I have no idea on where to go."

"Just hide."

"I afraid not since I am an S-class hero."

"Your rank means nothing."

The two fend off the witch with Homura ignoring Genos while the cyborg keeps on being bad ass. Genos shot out flames as he slid through a bunch of pipes and such, clobbering the witch. Homura did some ballet while shooting at the witch in such a graceful manner.

However, the witch could not be taken down that easily. As it not only got bigger, but it grew limbs. it started punching everywhere around it. The cyborg and magical girl dodged constantly as they tried to find a way to defeat the witch.

...

Meanwhile, Saitama and Madoka punch their way through the labyrinth. The hero continues to have a blank expression while Madoka is putting up her determined face. Saitama looked at the girl at her power since he haven't seen anyone with the same power like him in a while.

"You are pretty strong.", said Saitama.

"Thanks. I sort of did the work out that you told me times two.", said Madoka.

"That's kind of unoriginal don't you think?"

"I know, but I just want to get stronger."

"You got that at least.", said Saitama, but notices something, "If you are that strong now, why did you come to my apartment for?"

"Even with this power, I still have a lot to learn. I thought that you might help me."

Saitama thought, " _Crap. I have to think of something wise and strong. I can't afford two disciples. Genos is a nice guy, but he can be a bother at times. Having another one would make things worst."_

"Listen, if you are able to gain that much power then I have nothing else to teach you.", said Saitama.

"Oh darn. I thought you could help me. This is my first time that I am fighting instead of being in the sidelines.", said Madoka, "I don't know if I can do it."

Saitama thought, " _Damn it. I think I upset her. I got to think of something to cheer her up_."

"You just have to believe. If that doesn't work, believe in the me who believes in the you.", said Saitama.

" _Okay, I sounded really stupid there. I sort of forgot where I got that phrase from_.", thought Saitama.

"Maybe I should be more confident.", said Madoka, "After all, I could manage my own and we beat all the familiars."

"Oh yeah.", said Saitama.

The two of them notice that the area they are in is empty. Nothing appear to attack them and even if there was, they would be hiding. Madoka and Saitama heard some noise up in front and ran towards it.

...

"I can't believe that I am losing to a toilet.", said Homura, "I faced many deadly witches and Walpurgisnacht, but this. It just so wrong in many levels."

Homura froze time and shot many bullets and threw many grenades. Time reverse itself and then there was a big boom. The witch was still standing and Homura just face palmed herself. She then continues to fend off the witch with everything she's got.

Genos too out his briefcase and attached a big arm cannon to his robotic arms. He opened fired at the beast and it still had no effect on the witch. He was then punched to the ground with some slight damages.

Suddenly a big explosion happened at the side and Homura looked in shocked. It was Madoka who literally punched her way through the wall. Saitama just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Madoka! Leave! If I can't stop this, how can you do so?", cried Homura.

"Please trust me Homura-chan. I must test my new strength.", said Madoka.

"Is that your friend?", asked Saitama.

"We go to the same school.", replied Madoka.

"You even brought a bald guy.", cried Homura.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BEING BALD YOU BRAT?!", cried Saitama.

"You two need to leave! I can handle this.", said Homura before being punched to a wall.

"Homura-chan!", cried Madoka.

"Eh, I hope she's alright.", said Saitama.

"I must go save her.", said Madoka.

Madoka was fast enough to run to Homura, grab her and place her somewhere safe. Madoka was worried about her friend being hurt. Homura eyes widen as she saw what Madoka was capable of, yet she can't seem to acknowledge this.

"I got this under control.", said Homura.

"You look like you broken some bones.", said Madoka.

"I said I...", said Homura before Madoka had enough of Homura's attitude.

"HOMURA-CHAN! YOU CLEARLY NEED HELP DESPITE YOUR EXCUSES! I WILL BEAT THIS WITCH AND YOU WILL TAKE THE GRIEF SEED FOR YOUR SOUL GEM!", cried Madoka.

"...", said Homura.

"I'm sorry.", said Madoka before leaving to fight the witch.

Homura again is left to be unable to protect Madoka. Now the roles have been reversed and she only watch as Madoka charges forward and gets herself hurt in the process. Madoka's school uniform is ripped in some parts, but she doesn't seemed to care. Madoka just brush off her long twin tails and kept running.

Saitama on the other hand found Genos on the ground and picked him up. He places his disciple in a safe spot and the cyborg looked heavily damaged. Genos tries to get up, but he constantly keeps on falling.

"I'm sorry that I failed you sensei.", said Genos.

"You did great buddy. Now its either me or that girl that will beat that toilet.", said Saitama.

Saitama, thinking that this is a game, raced Madoka to defeat the witch. The beast gave out a roar which made Saitama and Madoka flinch. The witch then aims her punches at Madoka who instead jumps over them and ran up towards it to get closer.

Saitama was busy dodging some stuff and looked uninterested since none of this looked like a challenge to him. But Madoka has the lead over him and he just stood there in defeat since he figured that Madoka can handle this.

"Today is just my unlucky day. Maybe next time I might be able to defeat something. Then again, this toilet might be too easy like the others.", said Saitama.

Madoka gave a big punch at the witch and it exploded. The toilet witch broke into pieces with a grief see floating on top of its remains. The labyrinth slowly fades away and everyone is stuck in Saitama's bathroom.

This also lead to some strange results of where everything is placed. Homura sitting on the sink and Genos on the regular toilet. The toilet flushes and Saitama looked relief about the fact that his toilet is back to normal.

"Its finally fixed.", said Saitama.

"Um, Saitama-san.", asked Madoka.

"Yes."

"How do you think I did today?"

"Okay. I don't really got much to say."

"I'll have to keep getting stronger. Maybe I might surpass you someday."

"To be honest, I am looking forward to that day. It gets pretty boring to not have any rivals. You might just work."

"I did not expected this, but it was an honor fighting with you today.", said Madoka.

"Okay.", said Saitama.

The girl left with her long twin tails dragging onto the floor and tripped when she stepped on one of them. She got better as she just got back up. Saitama just stood there, but suddenly Homura was behind him. She put the grief seed into her pocket and glares at the hero.

"I don't know who you are, but if you let Madoka get hurt in anyway or even touch her, I will show no mercy.", said Homura.

"Sure, whatever.", said Saitama.

Homura froze time and disappear as if she wasn't there. Genos got up and said that he would go get some repairs. At least everything went well for everyone in the end, except for Homura who worries about Madoka getting hurt in battle.

...

Epilogue:

Junko Kaname is apparently one of the few people to be called up to interview some heroes that pass the hero exam. As she approached to the table and sipped some coffee as she read the list of heroes coming today. However she was surprised to see a certain name on the list.

Junko puts the list down and saw a girl with a familiar long pink twin tail hair with a magical girl like dress. Junko spits out her coffee on who she is going to have an interview with since its none other than her daughter.

"Hello, my name is Madoka Kaname and I...", said Madoka before she notices her mother, "Oh hi mama. I didn't notice you here."

Junko then fell back into her chair, knowing that her own daughter is a super hero that will be heavily involved in her work. Just another Monday for Junko Kaname I guess and it could only get weirder from there. The end.

...

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story and I tried to keep the personalities of the characters the same. It was pretty difficult in some parts, but I manage to make this work. This was the most fun I had in writing in a long time.

Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
